1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a display device and a chip-on-film thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Flexible displays, which are display devices that are made of flexible materials and can be curved, possess various advantages, including reduced thickness, small size, being light weight, being easy to carry, saving energy and being environment friendly, and fashion. Thus, the flexible displays are becoming a main stream. Heretofore, designs of flexible displays generally adopt chip on film (COF) structure. COF is now a display technique of the flexible displays that offers great competition advantages. With the increasing of resolution of the flexible displays, COF is required to have an increased number of output pads so that the number of lead wires connected with the output pads is also increased. Due to the space of COF for laying wires being limited, the lead wires must be arranged on two opposite sides of a COF substrate. In bonding the COF, the arrangement of the lead wires may cause non-uniform of force application in a pressing operation of the output pads, leading to adverse issues of shallow conductive particles and bubbling in pressing.